Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding packaging material preferably used as a case for a lithium ion secondary battery for use in, e.g., laptop computers, mobile phones, automobiles, or for a stationary type lithium ion secondary battery, and also preferably used as a packaging material for, e.g., food products or pharmaceutical products.
Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As a molded packaging material, a packaging material in which a metal foil layer as a barrier layer is integrally provided between an outer layer made of a heat resistant resin and an inner layer made of a thermoplastic resin is known (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Also, Patent Documents 2 and 3 describes that, in a packaging material, by subjecting an outer layer to a matte treatment or by providing a matte coat layer on an outer layer, the moldability and the wear resistance are improved. It is also described that, by forming a matte coat layer, the quality of the outer appearance of the packaging material is improved, and the adhesion of the packaging materials to each other can be prevented, thereby making them easy to handle.
The matte coat layer is made of a resin composite in which solid particles are dispersed in a resin, and as the resin, e.g., an acrylic-based resin, a urethane-based resin, an alkyd-based resin, and a fluorine-based resin are used, and as the solid particles, e.g., silica and kaolin are used.
Also, in deep drawing, since deeper drawing is desired to increase the inner capacity of the case, for the purpose of improving the moldability, a method of coating the surface with a lubricant (Patent Document 4), a method of forming a surface coating agent in which a lubricant is added in advance as an active inducing layer to thereby leach the lubricant (Patent Document 5), and a method in which a lubricant is added to a heat adhesive resin layer (Patent Document 6) are proposed.